Gaurdian
by Dawn blade
Summary: When the collapse destroyed everything we had... who would rise? An exo, Kal-443, is the Titan that will ignite a revolution against our foes. Awakened from death itself, he continues his war against the foes of mankind. With his trusty companions at his side, Will he triumph against our foes, or the darkness consume his soul like those before him? T for teen.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

DB: hi guys, this is my first story ever to be posted on the internet and it is based off of a game that I like very much, destiny. Now there may be some parts you may not understand so I think it is a good idea to either get the game or go on the destiny wiki and look up the story, and the enemies, and anything you want.

But on with the show!

Chapter one: Exo

On the day I died the darkness was everywhere.

There was no hope left… nothing. My people the Exo's fought to the bitter death, we made for war… A war which we had lost.

I died on earth, our creator's home world, my name… I can't remember. My death, even though what felt like seconds was years ago…

I remember my team, all dead. The fallen were swarming earth, our technology wasn't built to fight them, but out of shear bravery we fought against the tide… and were consumed by the darkness.

The fallen captains, they tore through us like we were nothing but paper. I remember their blades… I lost one of my men to them… The fallen are without a doubt the most brutal foes I've have ever seen.

Many Exo's would see me as a… strange… machine.

My panels are white, my lights blue, I have a small plate upon my head as crest of sorts, and I have fallen blood sprayed across my head. I remember killing the same dreg in the battle for earth, I tore his arms from his body, and his blood sprayed over my armour… and it felt good to tear apart one of our most dreaded enemies.

I only awoke days ago… in the ruins of old Russia… I don't exactly remember being in old Russia, I remember dying in London in… America? I honestly don't remember the geography of the world.

The traveller… to my shock still stands over the last city; it fills me with great joy and pride to see 'the snowball from space' again. But then again… it is a shadow of its former glory; it seems the darkness tore the lower bottom of the traveller off.

It seems the traveller is part mechanical…

Something I never thought it would be Mechanical, I thought it would be… made of snow.

My ancestors held off the darkness for the entirety of their lives. So many Titan orders perished during the final days of the war too many, but yet so much has survived. My mysterious companion… my Ghost claims, that I must speak with my 'mentor', commander Zavala, an awoken.

I walk out of my chambers, and down the corridor, I am holding my helmet in my right hand under my shoulder, I walk out of the dorms and down a stair way, there is a wet puddle in my way and I walk through it. Unfortunately, now my boots are wet. Ghost appears "Zavala is usually found in the hall of guardians, with the rest of the vanguard, I think w-" ghost disappears as a warlock walks by, with his pulse rifle slung on his back and his helm attached to his belt. "You alright mate?" he asked, he was human; sounded Australian, his ghost was red and had several intricate details and marks on it.

"I am fine! Thank you!" I replied to him as we walked away from each other.

"G'day, mate!" he said as he entered his room. I walked on into the hall of Guardians, there were many banners hung from the ceiling. In the centre of the hall was a large table, which the three mentors shared, Cayde-6 a fellow Exo, hunter, stood with his ghost above his shoulder and a large map of the solar system in front of him. I stood next to him and examined the map closely, I felt it with my hand and it was made out of silk, it felt soft to the touch as if nothing was there.

"Hey! Be careful! That map is over two hundred years old and took me forever to find it!" Cayde exclaimed I removed my hand from it instantly. "Sorry, I just wanted to see the solar system. I only just was revived a few days ago, so I am still trying to get used to this thing" I replied.

"It's fine. Just be careful next time, especially when you're out in Russia, the place is crawling with fallen… literally" replied Cayde.

I walked over to Zavala, his armour looked as if it was heavily used, and after all he was commander of the majority of the towers titan orders. "You must have no short of questions, brother" Zavala said as he walked away from the table and to oversee the city skyline from a large window. "Our fallen brothers and sisters gave their lives to defend the city… now the city needs more Titans than ever" started Zavala. "You had friends during the collapse?" asked Zavala as he paced back and forth. "I did… they died protecting London from the fallen in the collapse, all of them titans like myself" I state, I wasn't confident in talking about my troubled past.

"I did too… it was painful losing them, but feeling pain is one of the many virtues of bearing the mantle of 'titan'" replied Zavala with a hint of worry in his voice. "Your ghost has told you the full cost if we lose this war, but the darkness has many other minions other than just fallen" said Zavala "there is an enemy so close to us that they fully inhabit the moon…". I began to worry, if the fallen were powerful enough to take earth entirely, what else could there be and how powerful were they.

"Who are they?" I asked

"The hive"

DB: It has begun... please review and I would love to hear what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2: preparations

DB: hi lads! Here's the second chapter, I'm really enjoying writing about my favorite game in the world!

There is much more stuff explained in this chapter, so if you want to know more about the characters you may want to read this...

Chapter two: Exo

I shiver at just the thought of the hive… even though I have yet to battle against them. Zavala told me that we had to give up the moon to prevent the hive from attacking earth alongside the fallen. Ghost tells me that the hive is built up of thousands of hideous creatures, from the lowly thralls to the brutal (and ugly) ogres. The moon… I tremble every time I see it; it's a far cry from what I once saw floating above my home. There are massive scars in it…

How powerful is the hive?

I never really focused on what was happening in other parts of the solar system, I only focused on earth…

I walk away from the hall of guardians after my lengthy discussion with Zavala. I go out into the main courtyard, and the dusk is near, the traveller is floating almost motionlessly not moving at all, I stand on the balcony overlooking the traveller and the rest of the city. "We were lucky to survive the darkness the first time, the traveller in its last breath made the ghosts to seek us out…" says a voice, I turn around and see a hooded female standing behind me. I am startled at first, I see blue eyes in dark hood, and she is an awoken like Zavala, "Hello?" I ask. She takes down her hood, I can't see a helmet on her armour which much different from my own, and she had blonde hair going down her back, down to her hips.

She doesn't say hello, all she does is lightly nod, and stands beside me. "What were you before the collapse?" she asks, I find it hard to think about my past. I see a glimpse of what happened during the collapse… Titans braving the fallen, buildings exploding, and the ground of earth burning… it hurts to watch. "I was a soldier… doing my job… But I didn't expect the fallen to get to earth so quickly" I said she walks over to the grass patches and sits down looking at the traveller. "It gave everything to save us… we owe our lives to the traveller, but we can't save it alone…" she says.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask, I am filling with excitement thinking on what she will ask.

"Guardians are most effective in teams, so… how would you like to form a team?" she asked, I was at first struck at what she was asking. I thought hard… should I join this mysterious person or should I go it alone? "You got yourself a guardian" I say bluntly as I put on my helmet. Illrian type 0, Ghost calls it the unicorn mask, due to it having a horn on the front of it.

"But we need one more guardian… A warlock…" she says as she stands up cleaning her trousers on her armour. I hear footsteps getting louder as they move closer; I turn and see the same warlock from earlier. "Did someone say they needed a warlock" he says in his cheery Australian accent, I feel as if I have seen this man before not from earlier in the dorms, but from the collapse.

Humans fought closely beside the Exo's, in order to defend earth from the fallen during our last days and this warlock… I know I've seen him before! I just can't put my finger on it…

"So it looks like we're a team now…" said the awoken as she looked out into the stars, I know what she is looking for… the reef. All awoken come from the reef and it lies at the very edge of the darkness…

"We must talk to the speaker… he will tell us what the traveller needs, and what we must do" she continues, this is driving me crazy I am fighting alongside a team of strangers. "Okay, just before we go can we familiarise ourselves with names, I just don't like putting my trust in a team of complete strangers" I exclaim.

"Sure, my name is Callum farsight, at your service, and for an Exo you seem surprisingly familiar…" said the warlock, as he put on his mask. I shake his hand and look at his bond on his arm; it looks as if it is a holographic vulture or eagle of sorts. "Brought that off the speaker, Cost me twenty five motes of light! I tell you he doesn't charge easy…" continued Callum and I looked at the awoken and stood behind her, she had her hood up now, concealing her hair. "What's your name?" I ask and she jumps when I tap her on the shoulder.

"Sorry! I…" I start, she turns around and she has a mask on her head now, my eyesight allows me to see through her helmet, I see that she has a tear running down her left cheek. "What's wrong?" I ask as I remove my mask, "Callum has gone to talk to see the speaker; you can talk to me…" I say trying to reassure her. She sighs and takes off her mask, "I left the reef during the collapse to lead Awoken warriors to earth and try to save what we could salvage. Weapons, armour, sparrows, jumpships; whatever we could" she said as she sat down and I sat down beside her.

"It was a massacre… the hive and the fallen both at the same time… six hundred of the queens guard with me at their head… and only seven survived… House of kings and the Swarm of Zur, they slaughtered us" she finished. I was shocked about her story, the things she had gone through, "I'm so sorry" I said as I put on my mask.

"Don't be…" she says "It's my fault… showing that a hunter, an outlaw isn't worthy of command" she continues. I hold out my hand and she takes it, I put on my mask as Callum comes running back; nearly out of breath.

"I didn't get your name" I say just before we walk down to the hangars, she looks at me as I put on my helmet, I know how she feels. "Cleo… call me Cleo" she says as her mask appears, encasing her head, Callum is already wearing his helmet; it looks like there are wings on the side. He catches me admiring his helm, "Handmade, hard to find. I forget what it is called again…" he says before I interrupt him.

"What did the speaker say?" I ask as we walk up some stairs to the hangars past master Rahool, the tower cryptarch, "The moon… there's word that fallen are attacking a small firebase up there but we haven't heard since" answered Callum as we see two jumpships dock in the hangars.

"Oh, whats your name?" asks Cleo

"kal... call me kal" I reply

"And so it begins…"

DB: this took me quite a while to write, but I have the majority of the story thought

out, but early days still!


	3. Chapter 3: the moon

DB: this is probably the most violent chapter yet... and it's from Cleo's point of view!

Chapter three: Awoken.

I like Kal, he has a strong heart and he is very understanding, even after what I've been through, but then again he went through a similar turn of traumatic events. We board our ships, the rise into the atmosphere is choppy and slow, but we get there. My mask is marked for the queen's guard and my armour is shaded polar oak (white and green), against the exotic purple armour which the majority of the queen's guard's armour is coloured to.

The moon even for me, an awoken, is a terrifying sight. What was once glowing with life is now just a barren wasteland of corpses and abandoned colonies. "How long to moon?" Kal asks, pull up my watch, an incredibly old watch back from the twentieth century. "About fifteen minutes, I bet the hive will have a massive welcoming committee waiting for us" I reply, the hive on their own aren't very powerful so this should be quick.

Fifteen minutes later, we touch down near an abandoned Chinese lunar base, there are craters everywhere and you could even see the anchor of light, a massive upstart of the moon's surface cracking open and revealing the light on the inside. The hive desecrated the moon; this was once a place of hope and human aspiration… now it is feared throughout the city.

"The outpost is a few miles north towards the… hellmouth" ghost says with fear, I know of the hellmouth… it is where the majority of the hive lurk on the moon. "I don't like the sound of the 'hellmouth'" says Kal, as this is his first time on the moon in a very long time. "The name is sort of made to scare the piss out of you" said Callum as I lightly punch him on the shoulder.

I give him the evil glare and even with my helmet on, I know he can still see it. We walk up the steep path up to the colony; suddenly shock rifle fire comes down from one of the buildings on the colony. Then I hear a sound I haven't heard in a long time… the call of the fallen. Suddenly a dozen vandals and dregs drop down and a captain with a shrapnel launcher in his grip leads them against us.

"Shit! Fallen!" Kal shouts firing his auto rifle at several vandals, two of which fall shouting insults as they die. "Find cover!" I yell as I take up position inside a ruined building, I pull out my sniper rifle… no ammo, all but one clip. I take out the old mag, place the new one and pull back the cocking handle as quick as I can. I aim down the sights, twelve vandals, six dregs… and one captain.

I quickly look to see Callum and Kal blazing away with their auto rifles, until a dreg manages to sneak behind them with two energy daggers in its grip. Kal notices the dreg, just as it lunges straight at him, it cuts his right shoulder plate off. Enraged, Kal uses his storm fist (an electric fist) and punches the dreg in the face, electrocuting it and sending it flying at the same time.

I look across the base the captain has its sights set on me, firing several shrapnel launcher shots at me. "Come on then! Show me what you've got!" I shout at him, he obliviously understood what I said because he holstered his shrapnel launcher and pulled out four swords… I was screwed.

He then leaped straight at me and cut my sniper rifle in half, he towered over me; captains after all were second in command from the kell so they needed to scare the other fallen into doing what they said. I pulled out my arc blade and darted towards him, glowing with arc energy, I sliced into his huge armour, but it didn't even make it flinch. He then raised his armour foot and slammed the ground, sending me flying into a wall.

The brick wall was hard and pain in my back soared, the captain walked up to me… my arc blade was just a few meters away. I reached for the blade, the captain stands on my hand, I scream in pain… trying to call the attention of Kal and Callum but I could still hear them shooting at the rest of the fallen. The captains four eyes glared at me, Survival instincts kicked in and I pulled out a knife on my belt and stabbed it in two of the four eyes.

The captain staggered back, lifting his foot… I took my chance. I gathered myself and grabbed my shotgun, a sidewinder MK.53, and unloaded everything I had on him. His limbs were torn to shreds, and his bloodied corpse fell to the ground with a loud crash, I then saw the captain's soul leave its body. I hear the firing had stopped, I look outside, Callum and Kal are finished with the rest of the fallen, and their bodies litter the colony.

"You didn't tell me the fallen were on the moon…" said Kal as I walked down a staircase to reach them, I feel as if he is either mad at me or just troubled. "There are a lot of things I don't tell you, but I didn't know they were here too, it must have been a rouge salvage team" I replied as Callum checks the magazine on his rifle and threw magazine on the ground… empty.

"So how are we going to get to the outpost?" Kal asks as he checks his weapons and puts some new shells in his shotgun. "By Sparrow" Callum replied. I summon my sparrow, purple with the queen's guard emblem, whilst Callum's Sparrow was red with a custom paint job and Kal's was grey and had the emblem of the titans painted on the bonnet. We kicked in the exhausts on our Sparrows…

"Let's ride"

DB: Remember to rate and review! Thanks a bunch!


	4. Chapter 4: the grey wastes

DB: Another violent chapter... something big is going to happen next chapter...

Chapter four: Exo.

Cleo didn't tell me what happened to her during the intense fire fight, but I just hope she's okay. "How far to the outpost?!" I shout over the roar of the sparrow engines, our sparrows dart across the lunar wastelands, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. "Not long! Only two miles! Our sparrows should get us there quicker than usual!" shouts Callum back in reply.

Soon…

Nothing… not even the slightest sign of life was at the outpost, until I saw a pile of corpses and dead astronauts buried in the dust of the moon. The outpost was in ruins, fire and smoke; I smell the reek of blood and the unnatural feeling of not being alone. "Were there any guardians stationed here?" I ask Callum as we stand ready, in case any fallen ambush us or worse… the hive.

"There were two titans and a warlock stationed here… well, that's what the speaker told me anyway" says Callum going out on a limb. I unclip my heavy machine gun, and I check the magazine… seventy six rounds are inside the magazine. "Let's find them" I say bluntly.

We search the rest of the outpost for half an hour, and didn't find anything, until we stumble upon a crashed sparrow; it looked as if it had stomped on and crushed in the middle. We gather around the crushed vehicle, Cleo crouches beside it "exhausts are warm… it was used recently, S-21 cavalier… A titan's steed" Cleo tells us as she feels the exhausts and stands up.

Callum looks across the grey wastes, he holds out his hand out into the waste, it glows purple and a glowing orb of malevolent energy fires out of his hand. The ground trembles and shakes, the stones and pebbles shiver and the dust blows away from Callum, he seems completely unaffected by what he has just performed. The orb darts faster than any sparrow towards the plains and wastes, it impacts with the force of a small bomb shaking the ground like an earth quake.

Then a blinding light flares from where the orb exploded, just as bright as the sun, then a bang louder than a banshee's scream came from the explosion. I put up my arm in front of my face to protect my eyes; my legs are shaking like there is an earthquake.

The bang is silenced, but my ears ring like a flash bang grenade had gone off nearby. "Traveller protect us…" whispers Cleo, as the most nerve shredding, sound you could ever hear… the screech of a horde of thralls. "Aw hell!" shouts Callum as he grabs his scout rifle, I grabbed my LMG and Cleo readied her hand cannon. The thralls were even more terrifying in person; they surged towards us with their claws sharpened. They were only a hundred meters away… there three of us and hundreds of them… then we opened up everything we had on them. The first wave of them we mowed down, bullets flew at them, those we killed with headshots burst into flames and ashes which astounded me how that happened.

"Keep firing, don't stop 'till their all dead!" I shout as my machine gun blazes away at the oncoming hive thralls. They just kept on coming…

I kept firing, my finger didn't leave the trigger, and then I heard the thing I feared most… the dead man's jam. "SHIT!" I shout as I lift the flap on the machine gun, a pair of rounds had been jammed in the barrel… wasn't using this again. I threw the gun aside into the dust, and grabbed my hand cannon, suddenly a swarm of thralls jumped on me. I was about to blow…

"Enough!" I scream as Cleo and Callum continued firing at the horde, we had thinned their number down significantly… but they were still coming at us. "Changing!" shouts Callum as he threw away the used clip, and loaded another in. Cleo was the only one who was still fighting; the thralls that were swarming me were in for a nasty shock…

My fists glowed blue and I stormed into the rushing horde, the thralls looked at me as I soared through the air, energy coated me and I roared my battle cry and smashed into the ground sending shockwaves through the ground… The fist of havoc… A titan's sword.

The bodies of dead thralls were everywhere and then eerie silence after the battle, we were victorious. "What did you do?!" I shout at Callum, he holsters his auto rifle on his back and turns to meet me and Cleo. "Fusion grenade… just don't stand near it when it goes off" Callum says as he calls out his sparrow and we do the same. "We should be able to trace the guardians trail from the sparrow we found… let's just hope we don't find them dead…" says Cleo.

About an hour later…

"The hellmouth… the lair of the swarm of crota" Callum says as we dismount our sparrows, my eyes see a dozen… I don't know what they were… I hadn't ever seen them before. They were clad in crimson red plates and had three sinister glowing green eyes, they were equipped with weapons similar to shock rifles, but they were organically fused to their hands. "What are those things?!" I shout as they start firing at us, their weapons fire strange purple energy at us; I duck into cover and so do Callum and Cleo.

"Acolytes… foot soldiers of the hive…" Cleo says as she jumps towards them with her arc blade, slicing them to pieces, Me and Callum follow with suppressing fire… eventually their all dead… well deader. "Okay the Guardian trail goes on into the hellmouth, but it's huge! Who knows how deep we'll have to go to find them…" Says ghost we enter the hellmouth, fingers on the triggers, weapons drawn. "Well… this is going to be fun…" I say as we enter the dark below.

DB: Don't forget to review if you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5: Into the hive

DB: find your bomb shelters...

Chapter 5: Human.

The hellmouth stunk when we reached deeper and deeper into the hive fortress. I couldn't stand the hive on the moon… and the thought that they were on earth as well sent a shiver down my spine, My black visor on my helmet was making it very difficult for Cleo and Kal to see me. We reached the summoning pits… suddenly a surge of dark, ghostly looking tentacles covered my HUD… A darkness zone… "Ghost… why is my HUD playing up?" Asked Kal as he turned on his rifle's flashlight rather than using his Ghost to light his way. "We just entered a darkness zone… if you fall in battle here… I can't revive you from death, like I did back in old Russia, you'll be permanently dead" said his Ghost.

"Look, what if the guardians we're looking for are dead or worse…" said Cleo as we opened the large doors into the summoning pits, we heard a loud roar, I covered my ears "Bloody hell! I think I know what that is!" I said as we walked through into a massive hall… Standing in the middle… was an Ogre.  
>"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Kal, he fired several bursts into the beast's thick hide. "OGRE!" shouted Cleo as she darted across the 'arena'; I watched as Cleo held her hand cannon in the sky and burst into glowing orange energy, in the form of her hand cannon.<p>

She fired two shots at the beast, before it grabbed her and smashed the ground, "Cleo! Hold on!" I shouted. I unclipped my scout rifle from my sling around my shoulder going down to my hips; I aimed down the sights and shot five rounds into the monsters tiny eyes. They bled with black blood pouring down from two of the four, Kal sighted the thing we had come for… two titans were chained to the wall, and a warlock was lying on the ground, all were unmistakably alive… but where were their ghosts?

"Kal! Get them and their ghosts! I've got this thing!" I shouted to him as he sprinted towards them, he skidded beneath the ogre.

"If I survive this Callum, you owe me so many Vanguard marks!" he shouted as ran he off towards the guardians. "Right then you mutant wallaby… let's dance" I said as pulled out my hand cannons, the last word and Lord High fixer. My helmet's wings were sharp and could cut through the toughest of armour… including Ogre skin. I ran across the wall and leaped towards it waving my hands through the air as if I was swimming. I grabbed onto its chains that it dragged around on its back, I climbed up its back, and I stood on the back of its neck and fired all I had into it.

I saw a swarm of thralls, attacking a vulnerable Cleo I took a large breath and took off my helmet… the pressure of space wouldn't kill me but running out of breath would. I swung over the swollen forehead and rammed 'Light beyond nemesis' into its forehead, it screamed in pain as I pulled out my helmet and put it back on. I lost my grip and fell the ground, I suppress the pain and ignore the Ogre falling to ground and focus on Cleo who lay on the ground. I grabbed her hood by the cloak and dragged her out of the way of the falling beast.

It fell to the ground crushing the bodies of the fragile thralls, I gathered myself together to see a group of Acolytes with their hive shredders aimed towards us. I looked at the ground and prepared to die… Then there was no sound of their weapons firing, I looked up and saw Kal standing above me. He held out his armoured hand, I took it; Cleo comes round groaning in pain, she looked at me and I helped her up.

"Did you find them?" I asked, I check my magazine 25 rounds. "Well… I did… they're injured badly, we need to get them back to the tower as soon as" replied Kal. I stood above them, I saw a black pool of what I thought was water… and then a Wizard rose from the black Liquid.

Shit.

"KAL!" I screamed to alert him to the Wizards presence, before he turned to see it, the Wizard sent several orb of dark energy hurling towards him and Cleo.

They hit both Cleo and Kal, they were knocked to the ground Cleo screamed in pain, and so did Kal. Their screams filled me with anger and rage; I leapt towards the Wizard, about to unleash a Nova bomb…

The Wizard held out its clawed hand and a cascade of light blinded my HUD and all I could see was white. The white subsided and I saw…

The dust wastes of Mars.

Cleo and Kal were lying close to me; I saw my own blood on the orange dust. It was a mortifying sight to see… your own blood before you and it was on my hands, but the greater question was: how did we get from the moon to mars? I had to worry about that later; I then saw a foe that I hadn't seen in over years… a cabal centurion.

It pointed straight at us and several other legionaries followed it with one phanalax, armed with a slug rifles and projection launchers. The phanalax held in its grip a large shield, we grabbed our weapons and they charged towards us. Two Legionaries used their jet packs to flank us, Kal threw a pulse grenade towards them, and they exploded in a shower of gore, blood and oil.

We opened fire on them, they returned it. The bullets flew backwards and forwards, from sender to receiver. "Changing!" shouted Kal, he ignored the several slug rounds that hit him and left him bleeding; Titans weren't known for feeling pain on the odd occasion they would.

Cleo was limping from the wounds she sustained from the ogre; I wish I could have helped her… Where had the phanalax gone?

I found out all too soon.

I turned to see the towering beast was standing behind me with its shield drawn and slug rifle aimed at my head. I clenched my fist and threw a fusion grenade towards it, I pulled out 'The last word' and skidded towards it…

Until it raised the shield and landed it on my torso.

The pain I felt then was unbearable, I looked at my abdomen, and my blood was coming out in rivers. My arms tried to raise the shield but I wasn't strong enough.

My vision was fading away.

I was dying.

DB: I told you something was going to happen... but I will say this...

that isn't the end of Callum. Don't forget to review and follow if you

liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: Guardian down

DB: Hi guys, I am really sorry I took so long to post this... I've just been thinking about stuff and I've also been working on the the next fanfiction story... More after this chapter...

Chapter 6: Exo.

Callum is being crushed by the phanalax's shield, he screams out for help. My ghost appears.

"This is an impossible fight, summoning your jumpships!" he shouts over the gunfire. "Come on!" I shout at the oncoming Cabal, they fire and fire at us slugs hurling past us, and grenades dragging the Martian dust with them.

"Callum!" Cleo yells at him, she uses all her remaining strength and threw her throwing knife at the phanalax's head. It died instantly. The shield fall's to the ground and Callum gasps for air, he puts his hands over the bleeding area, but blood is still flowing out.

Our ships appear; their arrival sends the ancient sands blowing in all directions, "bringing you in!" shouts Ghost. I see the inside of my Jumpship, I push through the messy interior and take my seat, I push the forward the throttle and we enter the warp, heading home.

I turn on my headset to communicate with Cleo and Callum, "Callum?! Are you there?!" I shout over the Communicator, I worry greatly for my friend. "He's alive, but he's not going to make it, if we don't make it to the tower soon" replies Cleo.

2 hours later…

I sit in my chambers, perched on the edge of my bed; I have my head in my hands. Thinking. How did that thing on the moon teleport us all the way to mars? I lie on my bed, I close my eyes.

I see the remains of earth, the fallen raise a severed Exo soldiers' head in the air… But then I open my eyes.

There is no blood coming from the head… Exo's don't have blood.

On mars I was bleeding… how was that even possible? I close my eyes again. I see people looking at me, doctors, scientists, this is most likely before the collapse, a memory.

Wait. A memory?

Every time an Exo reboots, they lose their memory… I can remember my previous memories?! This is either very odd or…

Was I built differently than the others?

My mind shakes and aches as my closed eyes, instead of seeing my memories I see a man… A human in a dull green trench coat with short black hair, firm eyebrows and crystal green eyes.

"Luke… by now you will have forgotten me… but you are now known as Kal, an Exo…" says the man. "Kal… I am your father".

My mind stops.

I have a father!?

"Kal this may come to be a shock… but, you were once human. I was one of the leading golden age scientists; heading the Exo program… you served as a warrior of earth. Your mother died from when you were very young, you were grievously wounded in the line of fire. Death was certain. But… there was a way to keep you alive… even if you had to abandon your physical human body. We took your heart, mind, and several other important organs to keep you alive… so we uploaded your conscious and memories into an Exo platform."

"You will meet people in the future, those you feel you have seen before… you have your memory is very hazy and not all was uploaded precisely… fragments of your memory will return when you find such individuals… these will be the ones to help guide you. I only wish I was there to help you become the great warrior I know you will become… as a father…"

"Goodbye my son… I wish you luck in your future adventure's"

I fell of my bed, my head aches slightly. I look up and there is a figure standing in the entrance to my chambers, hooded, curved hips, female, wearing armour similar to that of a hunters, it appears that their arm is robotic…

An Exo.

"Hello?" I ask, the figure walks slowly into the room; I clench my fist in case they attack me… I am on the floor sitting up. They crouch to my level. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Yes, who am I? I thought you would have remembered by now…" She says as holds out her hand. There is a small necklace. "Take it" she continues, I do as she says. "What is it?" I ask, she sits down on the carpet with her muddy boots on, going to have to clean that up later. "The key to both your future and your past…" She says, "Your father told you that you would meet… I was programmed in a similar way as you were. I don't forget every time I reboot… And every time I reboot I never forget… like you."

"What is your name?" I ask…

I wait for her to reply…

"Most of my legend around the city calls me the stranger…" she says "But a name keeps returning in my memories… Ruth… the name of a human female… My mind tells me I have to follow you, that we have a connection… a link…" She continues.

"Do you wish to join me and my comrades?" I ask.

"I can't my path is my own… But you will see me again… Kal" she says as she walks out, I jog after her… I look around…

Gone.

DB: My mind is working in over drive... I am beginning to think if I should increase the max amount on how many words are in each chapter... But I am finding it increasingly harder to write... I've found it quite hard to sleep so I haven't had a 100% focus... More soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen

DB: the stranger has arrived...

Chapter 7: Ruth.

I watch Kal looking about for me, I move fast…

That's a bit of an understatement.

I sit perched on the top of a marble wall, Kal sighs and walks back in, more guardians approach from the east walk way, I move out of sight. I don't know what they would do if they saw me… panic… attack or try to befriend me…

Either way I would prefer not to be seen.

I sit on a balcony, near the postmaster… I don't see the point of frames, they just mindless animatronics built to do what their masters tell them to do…

I hear mumbling coming from nearby hangar bay… I jump across several tall marble blocks, leaning to side I look into the hangar… Fallen?! How did they get into the tower!? That's impossible, unless…

They were smuggled in.

But who would answer the bribes of Fallen?! They kill anyone who's aligned with the city, but they may have attacked a cargo patrol… taken the cargo ship… they would have been able to enter the city without a problem. They really need to update the security of the city… so old.

I grab my sniper rifle, Aim down the sights.

Dregs, Vandals… the usual… A captain searches through several crates… what are they looking for?

I cloak myself. I approach the captain with my blade drawn, killing these guys will be quick and I can just throw their bodies off the tower.

Easy.

Suddenly I feel a shock pistol push against the back of my head, how the heck could the fallen see me?! I uncloak… these fallen are the house of kings… they don't mess around. I raise my hands in the hands in the air in surrender, dropping my blade, The fallen begin to surround me. I clench my fist, I don't like this but it's either this or I die.

I don't have much of a choice, do I?

The fallen grab my weapons, spare equipment and ammo, and toss them aside. The captain looks at me, he is much taller than me, I find the four eyes of a fallen rather menacing. I hear the roaching and rambling of his cohorts… and then I hear something I never would have thought it would do.

It talked English.

"Why… are you… here?" it struggles to say. I've never heard of fallen that can talk English… they must be learning… adapting as fallen always do.

"I could ask you the same thing" I ask, what the hell am I thinking?! Saying something like that to a fallen will most likely guarantee my death! "

"Need… help… Can't find… Power… City… Can help… us" It says again, is this thing seriously asking what I think it's asking!? It's asking those that they're at war with to help them!

"You've been at war with us for nearly eight hundred years! And you want us to he-" I say before I am cut off, it grabs me by the neck and raises me in the air...

I put both my hands on its arm to try and loosen its grip.

No use.

"Come on! What do you need from the city?!" I shout at it, it looks at its followers, shouting at them in fallen. I have no idea what they are saying, but to be honest I should be focusing on what the captain is doing. He grabs my left leg, raising me in the air, I feel both embarrassed and vulnerable. I kick him in the head with my right leg, doesn't even flinch.

Shit.

How do I even get myself into situations like this? It's times like this I question the actions I make in my life…

I don't bother to fight them… wait a moment…

Fallen are idiots! If I go limp… they'll think I am dead! I relax my body, my head is inches away from the captains; I can't see him but I know he sense's something is amiss. I hear him sniffing; I try not to move at all.

He roars in anger, he looks to the nearest wall and throws me towards it…

This is going to hurt.

I fly towards to the wall, I can't put up my arms or they'll think I am still alive and try to kill me… permanently.

The back of my head hits the wall; I can't describe how much pain I am in. I stay on the floor… my vision begins to fade away to black.

I wake up, night, I am cold. Same place. The fallen aren't here… they're either dead or they left. Why should I care? I push myself up, Kal… where is he?

"Looking for someone?" a voice calls, I turn to see a titan standing on a tall crate. Kal.

"I might be, I might not… What do you want Kal?" I ask him, he jumps off the crate and he walks towards me, pulse rifle in hand. "Who are you? People just don't come out of the blue, and claim they are trying to help me" He asks.

"I'll ask again… who are you?"

DB: I hope that you all liked it! This part took a while to write because I've been trying to do 'toland's legacy', an exotic bounty. I've also been trying to keep up with my school work. If you have any questions ask me over PM or review!

Dawn.


	8. Chapter 8: the past holds many secrets

DB: I have made this a very short chapter, because it is purely to help provide the back story about Kal, Just so you know I imagine Kal's father to look like the protagonist of the evil within, Sebastian castelanos (I believe that's how you spell his surname). On with the show...

Chapter 8

Exo.

I sit on a crate in the hangar bay I found Ruth inside, but I don't know what she is doing around in here, she said that she isn't part of the city.

"You really want to know who I am that badly don't you…" she asks me. "You know who I am… so tell me… why am I so important in this war?" I ask her back.

"Do you know what the Vex are? They thrive on Mercury and Venus, turning entire worlds into machines… one world at a time… they already have done this to Mercury, now they have set their 'eyes' on Venus" she tells me. "They are similar to us; in ways… they are bio mechanical, half machine, half organic. We know such little about them… yet they know all there is to know about us…"

"What do the Vex have to do with my past?" I ask her, I know I shouldn't ask so many questions, but this if is one of the only chances I am going to get… I'll take my chances. "They're the reason you're an Exo… you may not remember because it was so long ago, let me show you…" Ruth says, she stands up and puts her head against my own.

All I can see is white.

Then a voice of a male.

"Get me a sterile tissue, cover those wounds, blood pressure is holding…"

I look around the white begins to fade to grey plasteel and relic iron, the interior of a starship… I see the same man from my visions…

Father.

"Luke… try not to move… those things on Venus… those machines, they've inflicted wounds which we cannot heal… son… we are going to have to do something never attempted before… we're uploading you into an Exo body… There's no other way to save you…"

I want to talk… but something is stopping me from doing so. I see Ruth standing behind father… "You can't change anything that happens… this is the past. Both mine and your memories are together as one, which allow you to remember this" she tells me.

I see my Exo body in front of me… even in the past it still looks as battered as hell, even when I haven't started using it. "Quickly built… but it will have to do… do you like it?" father asks, I nod my head. This is just minutes before I become who I am now…

I am strapped down to an operating table, held down by bonds, I am naked, and large void burn marks ruin my chest; I see the tubes of anaesthetic lined up, and pushing down into pipes leading into my wrist. My last sight is of my Father looking into my eyes… then…

Blackness.

I open my eyes… I look around, same place. I look to my side, Ruth is lying against my shoulder… she is asleep. I feel something… I forget what people called it… I have begun to have feelings for Ruth; she has told me the meaning of how I have become who I am… I cradle her in my arms, carrying her out of the hangar.

I pray to the traveller that Callum is well…

I am going to need all the help I can get if I am to face the Vex…

DB: I have posted a poll on guardian, so if you want to take part! Also if you want to ask me anything on the story or the characters, don't be afraid to PM me! Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9: Blood brothers

DB: Hi everyone, hope you all had a great Christmas, I am so sorry that I uploaded this so late! You all deserve better. But then again, writers block has been a pain in the backside, and I've been trying to play destiny for a bit... anyway enjoy!

Chapter 9

Callum.

I see black. I can't see anything else. Nothing.

Then the pain soars back into my brain. The shock is unbelievable. I scream; the black fades away and I see the bright lights of a medical ward. Doctors surround me.

My eyes struggled to look at my abdomen…

Blood is gushing out; some of my entrails were even exposed. I feel like I am going to hurl. A doctor looks at me; I see my helmet on a table alongside the rest of my armour… Light beyond nemesis. I struggle to raise my arm to point to the helm, the doctor is female, human.

Green eyes, brown hair tied into a pony tail, small nose, and freckles over her forehead, going down her nose and some on her cheeks. Her skin was common flesh pink, she looks at my arm pointing to the helmet. She walks over to it, picks it up and I reach out to it to grab it.

I put on the mask. The hud flickers to life, I think of what I want it to do. My skin glows of fire, the power of the stars infused within me, I clench my fists and my armour is equipped on my body. The doctors look at me in shock.

"What?" I say "I'm a Sunsinger".

The Vandals watch from a ledge, surveying the city's large defence cannons, Dreg's carry large, heavy crates with them, struggling to carry them with their two arms rather than the usual four. The Kell that Ruth encountered earlier sharpens his blade, a hand crafted shock blade built to resemble that of ancient knight's. His armour is weathered and damaged…

The Kell looks to his second in command, a reaver Vandal, and gestures him to come forward. The vandal stows his weapon next to a crate and sits beside the Kell. "The city… how long… has it stood… for?" asks the Vandal, "Hundreds of… years?"

The Kell looks to the Vandal and clears his throat, "I am not sure… Gek. But I think that what you said was around about right…" says the Kell. "We've been fighting for so long… centuries now."

"How are we going to persuade the city to side with us in the war against the Hive?! Our strength combined with the devils isn't going to stand much of a chance if we do decide to counter attack the hive… no other word from the other houses has come yet" replies Gek.

"We won't receive any help from winter; I know their kell, Draksis, a greedy fuck like the rest of his house" Adds the Kell as he stows his shock rifle and Gek checks the barrel of his.

"Rok, for us there is no salvation, our house is doomed even if we survive the Hive, our only hope is the City… but that Titan that helped the Exo that we had found… he could be useful…" Gek says as he looks down on to the tower plaza. He observes Kal walking to west part of the tower, where the speaker works.

"Where is he going?" asks Rok, he stands beside his younger brother, though Rok was a Kell and Gek was a vandal, he still treated his younger brother with respect. "How is he going to side with us?! He's an Exo!" exclaims Gek as he paces around the den, he stops and leans against a pile of crates. "My scouts report that he has fought against the house of exile… which means he is on our side, no one sides with the house of exile because they're insane" Rok replies.

"I will find the titan… And ask him if he is willing to join our cause…" Gek states as he grabs his shock pistol. "May the gods help us now…"

DB: I think this will add a good perspective to the story, as the fallen attempt to fight a war against the Hive and the city... I hope you all are enjoying the ride so far, again don't hesitate to PM and review!


End file.
